Falling In Love With The Boss
by RebaForever15
Summary: James comforts M after her relationship breaks up.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling In Love With The Boss**

**Chapter 1**

**James/M**

James and Bill Tanner were sitting across from M in her office as she ran through a list of James recent damages to government property. She's been yelling for the past half hour but James mind had wandered about 5 minutes into the discussion. He'd heard the same thing from her every time he returned from a mission. He'd have thought by now that she'd be used to it.

"Bond, are you even listening to a word I'm saying."

"Sorry, what."

"Tanner, would you excuse us."

"Of course Ma'am. I'll be down in the lab if you need me."

Bill got up from his seat and hurried out the room as fast as he could and closed the door behind him. Eve looked up when he emerged, noticing the look of relief on his face.

"Bill…you okay."

"Oh I'm okay, not sure Bond will be though."

"He never returns equipment in good condition after a mission, why is she so pissed off this time round."

"I've no idea. She's been in a right foul mood the past few weeks as it is, I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Have you asked her."

"Of course not, I value my life thank you."

"Well someone should try to find out. She can't go on the way she has been."

"If you want the luxurious task then by all means go right ahead. Me, I'm off to see Q."

M was now pacing back and forth in front of James, her hands clenching and unclenching as she continued to rant at him. He was beginning to get very frustrated with her at this point.

"M, are you alright."

"Am I alright, have you listened to a word I've been saying."

"It's hard to concentrate when you're yelling."

"Well I have bloody good reason to yell, for god sake Bond…money doesn't grow on trees you know."

"Yes I did know that."

"Then stop destroying equipment."

James was about to respond when M's mobile rang, causing her to jump slightly.

"Yes, what is it….Oh Thomas, I wasn't expecting to hear from you. What, I believe I returned all your things after you walked out."

James was listening intently to what she was saying to the mystery caller and could hear the emotion that had emerged from her.

"Look, don't yell at me. You're the one who left, this isn't my fault. How dare you…you were aware when you met me that I couldn't discuss my profession with you and you said you were fine with that. What, yes I know things changed between us but that doesn't alter the fact that my job is an important one and can't be discussed. Look, I'm at work right now and quite frankly I don't think you and I have very much left to discuss. You clearly found something better so why don't we just leave it at that. I'll return your bloody books as soon as I have time, Goodbye."

James watched as she slammed her phone down on the desk and walked over to the window. She didn't utter a single word or perhaps she couldn't. James was certain he could hear her crying but this was M and it wasn't something she would do in front of her staff. He got up from the seat and walked over to her, she was aware of him standing behind her.

"You can go now 007, I've said all I need to on the current situation. Try and be more careful in the future."

He could hear the crack in her voice as she tried to get the words out. He moved closer and came to stand beside her, looking out of the window with her. He glanced to his side and saw a stray tear fall from her eyes.

"M, are you okay." He asked, reaching out his hand to touch her arm.

"I thought I told you to go."

"I decided against it."

"Why the hell can't you just follow an order fo once huh."

"Who was that on the phone."

"None of your business."

"It is when they upset you like this."

She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes and that just made her feel worse.

"His names Thomas, I've been seeing him or was seeing him for the last 6 months."

"What happened."

"He kept asking about my work, I made it clear when I first met him that my work was off limits. He thought that as we were growing closer he had the right to know. We had a huge argument and he stormed out, he went to a bar and got completely drunk and ended up sleeping with some young 22-year-old."

"Really." James asked, shocked.

"Thomas is a few years younger than I am, only 5 or 6 years but he's young at heart and he seems to attract beautiful woman. It made me wonder why in the hell he came after me."

"Don't put yourself down M, you're a very beautiful woman."

"Oh shut up James, I'm not 22."

"No you're not but believe it or not, 22 doesn't mean that much to all men. Some of us appreciate the older woman."

"Well at least we can count you out of that group."

"That's a bit unfair."

"Oh come on, I've never seen you with a woman over the age of 35."

"That's business and you know that. You don't know the type of woman I'm attracted to outside of this place."

"Oh go on then, surprise me."

He turned to face M and drew his arm around her waist, startling her. She stood looking up at him, unable to move as he leaned down and placed his lips gently to hers. The kiss lasted for a few moments but felt like a lifetime to M. When he pulled back he could see the shock on his Bosses face.

"Bond, what the hell do you think you're doing."

"Proving to you that you're worth more than him, any man would be lucky to have you on his arm."

"You're just trying to get me out of my mood."

"No I'm not, if I'd wanted to do that then I'd have tried this long time ago."

"Bond I…"

"You're a beautiful woman M, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"You should go, I have a lot of work to do." She said.

She was just walking back to her desk when James caught hold of her wrist.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He smiled.

"Don't."

"Don't what."

"We can't start anything Bond, it would end in disaster."

"How can you say that."

"You're a known womanizer."

"Again, yes for work. I want to spent some time with you, outside of this place."

"James I…"

"That's the first time you've called me James in god knows how long, do you know that. I like it."

"There are a million other women out there you could have."

"I don't want them, I want you. Let me show you the way a woman should be treated. I'm not your ex, I won't hurt you….I swear."

He drew her back into his arms and kissed her again, this time with a little more force. He smiled when he felt her arms going around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She smelt of rose petals and mint and he could almost swear he'd fallen in love right there and then.

"Alright James, I'll have dinner with you."

"You mean it."

"Did you mean everything you just said."

"You knock all those other woman out of the park. They've got nothing on you."

"Pick me up at 6pm." She smiled, as she returned to her desk.

To Be Continued….

**So Continue, yes or no ? Up to you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

M was upstairs in her bedroom when she heard the front door. She went over to her full length mirror and quickly checked her appearance before making her way downstairs. She opened the door to see James standing in front of her wearing a light blue shirt and dark navy trousers. She smiled when she noticed he was without a tie which she'd never seen him without before. His shirt was more casual than his work clothes, with a few buttons undone at the top.

"Come on in Bond."

He did as he was told and followed her into the house. She went through to her lounge and poured 2 glasses of bourbon and handed one to James.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Do sit down."

He went to sit on her sofa and she joined him a few moments later. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the drank their bourbon. James glanced at her and could see she looked nervous.

"You look lovely by the way." He smiled.

"Thank you Bond, I feel a little over dressed."

"You look great, you're wearing my favourite dress."

"Your favourite dress." She asked, looking worried.

"It's the one you always wear when you have to attend those bloody benefit dinners."

"You remember the things I wear."

"Well I definitely remember that one. It shows off all your best features and those glorious curves."

"Anymore of the Bond and I'll have you done for sexual harassment."

"We're not in the office now so how about you call me James and I can call you?"

"M."

"Alright…M" He laughed.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want too. You can leave now and forget this happened."

"Why would I want to do that. I invited you, remember."

"I don't want you to regret this."

"M, it's just dinner. Don't worry so much."

"Fine, shall we go."

"Sure."

They got up and walked to the door and James helped her on with her coat. They walked down the stairs of her townhouse and James held oped the car door for her. She got in and waited for him to get in."

"Ever the Gentleman James."

"Sorry?" He asked, as he put on his seatbelt.

"It doesn't matter."

They drove for a good 40 minutes and M looked out, realising that they were heading outside of London.

"James, where exactly is it that we're going."

"It's a little restaurant that's hidden away just on the outskirts of London, not many people realise it's there."

"How did you find it."

"Let's just say I was introduced to it by a friend."

"A Woman."

"She and her Sister owned it but that was a few years ago, it's been taken over since."

"What's it called."

"The Waterside Inn."

"Sounds lovely."

"Well I hope you approve."

They eventually pulled up and parked the car. James got out and helped M out of the car. She drew her coat around her as the cold air hit her.

"You okay." He asked.

"Mmm fine, shall we."

They walked inside, it wasn't at all like M had pictured it. It was a beautifully lit setting with oak paneling around the walls and beautiful art hanging on the walls. They were greeted by a young man of about thirty.

"Good evening Sir, can I help you."

"Yes, hello my names Bond…I have a table booked for 7pm."

"Mr Bond of course, if you'd like to follow me." He smiled.

They followed him to a table by the window looking out onto a lake. M smiled at how lovely it looked as the moonlight bounced off the water.

"Can I get you anything to drink."

"I'll have a Scotch please." James smiled.

"I'll have a glass of red wine please." M said, politely.

"Ofcourse Madam, I'll be back shortly."

She watched the waiter walk away before turning back to James who was smiling intently at her.

"You've outdone yourself James." She smiled.

"You like it then."

"I love it, it's beautiful. I had no idea it was even here."

He watched as her face suddenly turned to sadness. To witness it once was bad enough but to see her looking like that again, it was tearing him up inside.

"Why are you sad." He asked, leaning over to take hold of her hand.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"We can never find true happiness in our line of work, can we?"

"Says who."

"Oh come on James, Thomas ended it because I wouldn't tell him or rather couldn't tell him about what I do. My late Husband only knew I worked for the Government and as far as I was concerned, that was all he needed to know."

"Well I already know so, you're getting there." He laughed.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"Yeah I know you are. Look M, it's just the way it has to be. It's just as much for their safety as it is for our own. If they truly loved you then they'd have respected that."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'll stop rambling now." She smiled.

Even though she'd began to change the subject, James could still see she was upset. He knew her too well for her to be able to hide it from him. They both tried very hard to talk about normal day-to-day stuff through dinner but somehow it always ended back to work. When they'd finished dinner, James paid and they made their way out of the restaurant.

"Do you fancy a little walk before we head back to the car." James asked.

"Why not."

She linked their arms together as they walked along the lake. M stopped to admire the view as James watched her shiver from the cold. He moved a little closer, bringing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. He felt her lean in as she drew her arm around his waist as her head lay on his side.

"Thank you for tonight James, I really enjoyed myself." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Despite talking more about the office than anything else."

"Old habits."

"Indeed…we should do this again."

"Really, I'm not sure."

"Why not."

"James, I don't want us getting to comfortable with one another. I'm still your Boss."

"And I'm your Agent. Who the hell cares."

"It wouldn't work between us. Look at how we are with each other in the office. We're always yelling."

"More you than me."

"You have it coming, believe me."

He turned around and drew her into his arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"Whether we yell or not, you can't deny there's chemistry between you and me."

"At my age I should know better."

"As I said in your office, some men appreciate the older woman. I know I do."

He spoke softly to her as he leaned in and kissed her gently. She leaned in closer and she responded to his kiss, enjoying the close contact. Something she hadn't felt in so long.

"James."

"Yes."

She looked up at him as she brushed the side of his face with her hand.

"Take me home."

"With pleasure Ma'am."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They pulled up outside M's townhouse just after 11pm and he guided her up the steps, his hand gently placed on the small of her back. They got to the front door and M turned to him after she opened the door.

"Do you want to come in."

"What…a nightcap." He grinned.

"Well if you don't want too."

"No no, I'll come in."

He ushered her inside and helped her take off her coat. She walked over to her drinks cabinet and poured two brandy's and took them over to the sofa, handing one to James. He took it from her and watched her as she took a seat beside him.

"Thank you again for tonight James, it was just what I needed to take my mind of things."

"You've already thanked me."

"So I'm doing it again, are you going to complain."

"Not at all Ma'am." He smiled.

"James…"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to stay."

He watched her intently as she asked him the question he's hoped to hear all evening from her.

"James…"

"I don't want you to regret it M, if we sleep together it's gonna change things…you can't pretend it won't."

M moved a little closer to him and took his glass from his hand and set it on the table along with hers. She moved back and brought his face closer to hers, caressing his cheek.

"James, I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I weren't certain."

He locked eyes with hers and took hold of her hand. He moved closer bringing his lips to hers. She let out a soft sigh as one arm went around his waist and the other settled on his knee as he brought her closer to him.

"James…"

"Mmmm."

"Perhaps we should take this upstairs." She spoke, quietly.

He released her from his embrace as she slowly stood up and took hold of his hand and led him up to her bedroom. As he followed her up the stairs he still couldn't quite believe that it was finally happening with her but he couldn't have been more happy.

The sun shone bright through the bedroom window the next morning. He smiled as he felt her move closer to him, her arm draped over his chest. He held her close just enjoying the sound of her soft breathing. He lay quietly for a good half hour before she eventually opened her eyes and looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face.

"Morning."

"Morning beautiful." He smiled.

"You must still be half asleep." She laughed.

"Trust me, I'm wide awake."

"What time is it."

James glanced at the clock on the bedside cabinet.

"Just after 8am."

"WHAT, Damn, we're late."

"You're the Boss, you're allowed to be a little late."

"Yes but you're not and what's it going to look like if we both arrive late, they're not stupid."

"Then they find out."

"James, this is new…for both of us. I'm not sure I'm ready for people to know about us just yet. You understand, don't you."

"No I don't actually. What you're saying basically is that you're embarrassed by our relationship."

"Relationship, we've been on one date."

"Yeah and slept together, you know how I feel about you."

"James, lets not do this right now…please."

"Oh forget it."

James sulked out of the bed and quickly got his clothes on as M sat up in the bed watching him with anger clear on her face.

"I can't believe you're behaving like a child over this."

"I'm behaving like a child, what about you."

"What about me."

"What the hell is your problem M. You sat here last night asking me why it was always so damn impossible for people like us to be happy, given the job we do and now here we are…we spend a lovely evening together and I made love to the most beautiful woman and now here you are getting cold feet."

"James, you have to understand….I'm the Head of MI6. I have a certain reputation to uphold, I can't be seen…."

"What…fucking your Agents. Fine, have it your own way, if you can't even see how much I love you then what the hells the point."

M sat speechless as James exited her bedroom and the front door slammed behind him.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

M arrived to the office just before 10am to find Eve trying to calm down Gareth Mallory. He looked up when he saw her, frustration clear in his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been…9.30am we said."

"Yes, I'm sorry Sir but I got a little held up. Do go in, I won't be a few minutes."

He swept past her and into her office leaving Eve and M alone.

"I'm sorry about that Ma'am, I did try to reschedule the meeting but he wouldn't have it."

"It's quite alright Eve, it's my fault. Could you get him a coffee and bring it in."

"Yes of course, would you like one."

"I wouldn't say no, thanks Eve….Erm is 007 in yet."

"He hasn't turned up, do you want me to call him."

"Would you, when ever he's ready."

Eve watched her Boss enter the lion's den before picking up her phone and dialling James number. James was in his apartment drinking a large scotch when his mobile went off. He picked it up and saw Eve's name appear.

"What do you want Eve."

"Where the hell are you?"

"At home, why."

"Why? Because you should be at work, what the hell are you playing at."

"I don't really feel up to it Eve."

"You're not well?"

"Something like that."

"Please, you expect me to believe that, you still manage to make it in with broken limbs. What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay, you don't want to tell me fine but you need to get in here. She needs you."

"She always bloody needs me, only when it suits her."

"Your job is M, protecting her. Right now she's in a meeting with Mallory and all I can hear is yelling and it's not coming from M's lips."

"Why is he yelling."

"Oh she was late for a meeting with him this morning and I'm not exactly sure what the meeting's about but I think it has something to do with all the damage you caused over in France."

"I blew up one tiny building for god sake."

"One little building, it was their Headquarters. It might not be a big deal to you but this all falls back on M and she's taking some grief from Mallory right now. I don't know what the hell's going on with you but she needs you."

"Yeah, I thought she needed me too."

"Have you been drinking."

"I've only had one glass."

"It's 10am, get showered, get dressed and get your arse down her…NOW."

Eve slammed the phone down before preparing the coffee and taking it into M's office. She sat it down on the table and handed a cup to Mallory.

"Did you manage to locate 007?" M asked.

"Yes Ma'am, he'll be arriving shortly."

"Thank you."

Eve locked eyes with M and saw the relief that washed over her and the genuine appreciation to the younger woman.

James had quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed before making his way to MI6. When he arrived, Eve was waiting for him. She had been pacing back and forth in front of her desk, checking her watch every few minutes. She looked up when she felt someone watching her in the doorway.

"Well it's about time you showed up." She said, in a cranky mood.

"Well I had to shower first, didn't I."

"I hope it was only the one drink you had."

"Don't worry, it was."

"What's going on with you?"

"It's nothing, just me being a prat. Should I go in."

"He's still yelling at her, she looks awful."

"Let her know I'm here Eve."

Eve pressed the intercom and informed M that James had arrived. She told her to send him. Eve went up to James and straightened his tie before sending him in. He walked into the office and walked up to the desk. M watched him approach and was relieved when he gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late Ma'am."

"Oh it's alright Bond, it seems your Boss here had the same idea about punctuality this morning anyway." Mallory pointed out.

"Take a seat 007." M instructed.

He did as she asked and took a seat beside Mallory.

"Mr Mallory is here to talk about the damage you caused to the HQ in France." M said.

"I see, well it couldn't be helped."

"It couldn't be helped, you are trained in explosives. You had plenty of time to diffuse the bomb." Mallory stated.

"With respect Sir, I felt getting the public out of the building was more important."

"Eveyone managed to make their own way out, we have it on camera. Why did it take you so long…you're seen on camera going back into the building 10 minutes before the blast, you had plenty of time to diffuse it."

"There was a boy."

"What do mean Bond." M asked, softly.

"There was a young boy playing at the back of HQ. It was a choice between saving the boy or saving your precious building and I'm sorry Mallory but the boy took presidente."

The room went silent after James explained why he let the building blow up. James could feel M's eyes on him, boring into his soul. He took a moment to look at her and saw a tear in her eye. Mallory sat in compatible silence, not quite sure what to say after his little outburst.

"Bond, why didn't you just explain all of this in the first place?"

"You know me Mallory, I wouldn't like to taint my tough guy image."

"If you'd just told us all of this in the beginning, I could have saved myself the embarrassment of this current situation. M, I would like to offer my sincere apologies for my outburst before Bond arrived."

"Accepted." M replied.

"Well, I shall go and explain this situation to the PM now that I have all the relevant information. Good day M."

M and James remained seated as Mallory left the office. They both sat quietly not really knowing what to say to one another.

"You should get back to your office and get you final report typed up so that Mallory can address the PM." She said, not looking up from whatever papers she had in front of her.

James got up from his seat, M thinking he was leaving the office. She held her breath when she felt his come to stand beside her. He turned her chair to face him and knelt in front of her and took hold of her hands.

"M, I'm so sorry about the way I behaved this morning."

"I'm sorry too, I just don't want to rush into this James. You might change your mind about me, about us and I'm not sure I have the strength to handle it if it goes wrong."

"Look, I meant what I said this morning…I love you and if you're not ready to rush into this then fine, we'll take it slow. I don't want to lose you and not over something stupid like this."

James watched as M let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm a little hypocritical aren't I."

"How do you mean."

"I'm sitting here telling you that I want to take things slow and yet there I was last night, wasting no time in sleeping with you."

"Well, at least we got the tough bit out-of-the-way first. Now we can concentrate on how we deal with each other outside of this place."

"You are sure about this, aren't you."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He smiled, before kissing her.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter my lovlies xxx**

**Chapter 5**

James had been sent away on a 6 week extensive training course shortly after the HQ explosion. M and James knew it was just Mallory getting back at James for all the trouble that he's caused but both knew they couldn't go against him, so they took it on the chin and kept their mouths shut. M was sitting alone in her office and it had just gone 10pm. She hadn't felt like rushing home because it was too quiet, although most of the MI6 staff had already gone home, there were still a few about the place, making M feel a little less alone.

"You should be tucked up in bed already."

M looked up from her desk to see a tanned James standing in her doorway, holding a large bouquet of roses.

"James." She smiled.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. She got up and came around to him and couldn't stop smiling when he placed the roses in her arms.

"You should have told me you were back."

"I just have."

"How was the course."

"Boring, Mallory must have been really pissed off. Don't think I'm as fit as I used to be."

"They really went at you."

"It's just good to be back, in beautiful surroundings." He smiled, as he leaned down and kissed her.

"So, why the roses." She asked.

"Well I wasn't sure what to get the birthday girl."

"How did you know it was my birthday."

"You know me, I know everything about you."

"You think so."

"The important things at least, do you like them."

"James they're beautiful…thank you."

"How about we get you home and try to retrieve some of your special day."

"Lead the way."

James escorted M out of the building and down to the car. He drove them to M's apartment as quickly as possible, when they arrived they walked up the steps and into the warm hallway.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll get you some wine." James smiled.

M took a seat on her sofa and waited for James to return with the wine. She sat back and closed her eyes for a few moments before she heard him approaching her. He settled the glasses down on the table and took a seat beside her, putting his arm around her and bringing her closer to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his.

"I'm so happy you're back, I've missed you."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth." James laughed.

"I know what you mean, it's been so quiet without you around, causing chaos."

"So, how does it feel to be another year older."

"I don't feel any different actually, you must be keeping me young."

"Out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Mind your own, didn't you know you should never ask a woman her age…very inappropriate."

"Sorry, well for what it's worth, you look as beautiful as always."

"You know just how to make me feel better."

"Well, I have another little thing that might make you feel better."

"Oh, what is it."

She pulled herself from James embrace so that she could pay proper attention to him. She watched as he removed a small blue box from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to her.

"What's this." She asked.

"Well open it and find out."

M did as she was told and opened the small Tiffany box to reveal a pair of Elsa Peretti eternal circle silver earrings.

"Oh James, they're beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"You deserve them."

"They must have cost you a fortune."

"Price is of no importance when it comes to you. Do you really like them."

"I love them, thank you so much."

She leaned in and kissed him gently before she took the earrings from the box and put them on.

"Let's go to bed." She smiled.

She got up from the sofa and took hold of his hand as he followed her up to the bedroom. He sat on the end of the bed and watched her closely as she removed her suit jacket.

"Could you unzip me James."

"Sure."

He stood up and turned her around as he slowly unzipped the back of her black dress. He turned her around to face him as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I've really missed you." He said, as he nipped the side of her neck.

She closed her eyes and she felt his lips tracing her skin. His hands slid down her side as they came to rest on her waist. Her own hands came down to cover his.

"I love you James."

James immediately stopped the soft kisses he was giving her and tensed at her words. M turned around in his arms, worry invading her senses. She looked up at him but couldn't read his expression.

"James, did you hear what I said." She asked, quietly.

"I heard you."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…it's clearly too soon."

She was about to walk away when his strong arms caught her and brought her back into him.

"You didn't screw this up M, it was just a bit of a surprise to hear you say it."

"You don't feel the same way…do you."

"Actually I do. M, I've been in love with you for a very long time and I never imagined in a million years that you and I would ever get together."

"You've loved me all this time."

"Pretty much, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever been with and when I'm not around you, it physically hurts."

"Oh James, I do sometimes wonder what you could see in me. I still have to pinch myself to make myself believe it's true."

"I don't want to be with any other woman but you for as long as I can. I will never let our relationship affect our working relationship. I can't not be with you."

"What are you saying James. Tell me what you really want to say."

"I'm saying that I love you too, forever."

"Kiss me."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had inside. He never saw it coming the day he'd comforted her after her break-up in her office, but in the end he'd fallen in love with the Boss.

-end


End file.
